


The Amulet of Mari Zu

by Holkie



Series: Mordhaus [7]
Category: Metalocalypse
Genre: Gen, Janet Gear 1195, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-24
Updated: 2017-04-24
Packaged: 2018-10-23 13:49:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10720566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Holkie/pseuds/Holkie
Summary: This was for the Magic Rat's second "Mary Sue Must Die" contest on Live Journal.  I had intended to add more sparkles to it, but the word count was getting high.  May still write that version.Special thanks to:Badger & Misty- Magic RatNix- Lira Valentine & DeddybearJean- FeralTokiAustin- Hallo_KatzchenSarge- Riverotter7For letting me borrow their Gears.





	The Amulet of Mari Zu

Nathan Explosion walked the hallway to his manager's office. It was getting close to lunch time and he wanted to see if he could drag Charles away for awhile. Well, it was getting close to 3 PM, but that was lunch time in Mordhaus. As he got closer, he could see the door wasn't closed all the way and could hear Charles talking to someone in the office. As Nathan got closer, he could hear it was that newest Gear, Janet, the arche..ah, librarian who worked on the old tablets they had collected.

The singer slowed as he got closer and peeked into Charles' office. He could just see Janet, hood-less, in the chair in front of the manager's desk.

"....and, well... we did manage to contain the, er, things they summoned. But really, we need to find a better lock for that room. The guys are too....inventive when it comes to getting to those books." Janet said with a sigh. "I really don't know how you put up with their... "

"Adventures?" Charles had a wry smile.

"Shenanigans I was going to say." The woman stood up after tucking her laptop away. She had obviously had sent Charles more information on the Sumerian tablets she was translating. Just before she pulled the standard Kloketeer hood back on, she remembered something. "Oh, and the latest shipment of artifacts should be here shortly. So I'll be busy logging them in and seeing that Murderface's items get to him."

Janet noticed Charles' eyes widen just slightly before she felt her ponytail being lifted and the kiss on her now healed Gear brand on the back of her neck. 

"So, sexy, up for a noontime threesome?" Nathan growled at her. 

The redhead yelped and jumped. "Sir! M'lord Nathan!" 

"Don't harass the help, Nathan." Charles scolded the singer. 

"What? It's not like we haven't had it before." he rumbled.

"I am an employee of Dethklok and Mordhaus, m'lord." the woman sputtered. "And I am on duty. That is sexual harassment." 

"My favorite harassment." He grinned at her. "Besides, haven't I told you to call me Nathan, no m'lord?"

Janet slung her shoulder bag over her head and put her hood over her head. But just before she pulled it all the way on, she said in a tight voice, "That is for when I'm off duty." Pulled the hood down and the back up, "Sir!" 

She yanked the hood down and stalked out of the office to head back to the library and work.

"You really shouldn't do that to her, Nathan. She is your employee and could sue you." Charles rubbed his nose.

"Has she made a complaint? 

"Not yet."

"And she hasn't said no in the past." 

"Be that as it may..."

"Good. Now you want to say yes? Or are you working through lunch...again." Nathan leaned on Charles' desk with a leer.

Dethkok's CFO cocked an eyebrow. "You are such a sweet talker, Nathan. How can I say no?"

 

As Janet walked the halls of Mordhaus from Charles' office to the library, she passed the usual group of hooded servants of Dethklok, the Kloketeers, aka the Gears. It was a good mix of men and women, most of them tough and battle worn. 

The archeologist was one of the newest Gears. But she wasn't one of the battled scarred. Though she had earned her brand and number from protecting Dethklok during a battle, it was more an honorary one. She was not one of the Gears who would travel with Dethklok to concerts or protect them. Usually. Except for keeping them away from certain books/artifacts in the library or at least keeping an eye on them if they tried to use them. A lot of things around Dethkok had odd....powers.

Janet arrived at the library and went to the 'research station' that Charles had set up for her near the vaults that held the ancient artifacts and/or the dangerous books. She wasted no time setting up her laptop after taking off her hood. The hood was standard uniform for the Kloketeers but there were a few who worked without it. The archeologist liked to be able to read the tablets she worked with and the hood just cut off too much of her sight.

"The delivery is here, Janet." One of the library Gears called out to her. 

"Bring it over here! I have to sort it out!"

 

Charles rolled over and groped for his glasses on the night table next to Nathan's huge bed. "That... was a wonderful lunch break, but I do have to get some work done today. To help keep your music empire."

"Well, I do aim to please." The singer growled. "Why don't you came back here for some more dessert."

"I have to take a shower."

"You're no fun."

Charles looked back at Nathan sprawled in the bed. "I think I just disproved that." He then walked into the bathroom.

Nathan whistled at the retreating naked ass of his lover. Then sat up to see what was left of lunch. He grabbed the last bite of his sandwich and then followed the lawyer into the bathroom to molest him in the shower.

 

Some time later, all of the crates were stacked on the tables or floor around Janet's work area as she gathered the paperwork to see if she could head off having to open all of the crates to see which were hers or Murderface's or perhaps Charles'.

"OOOooo! Surprises! Got anything good?"

Janet turned around to find Misty, Gear 44890, and Jean, Gear 302, coming around some of the shelves. Both were hood-less, which probably meant they were off duty. The two female Gears were alike and yet different. Misty was a gorgeous, busty blonde and Jean was handsome, slightly less busty brunette. 

Janet smiled, "Naw, just work. Some of it is my work and some is something Murderface ordered. I have to sort the artifacts and add my stuff to the growing list of items I have to translate."

Jean pointed at a box. "Why is that one different from the rest?"

All of the boxes were made of wood to protect the fragile artifacts inside. They were the standard light colored pine, screwed or bolted together so they could be easily opened without force. They were stamped or labeled with shipping addresses, custom stickers, and invoice packets. And they were mostly long or wide and about 2 feet thick.

Except one. It made of a darker, well worn wood, maybe cedar. And was a cube that could hold a regulation basketball. It was also addressed directly to Janet as opposed to Mordhaus, with no return address or custom stickers of any sort. Plus it was nailed shut, which meant harder to pry open.

Janet flipped through the paperwork that had come with the boxes. "I don't....know. There's no paperwork for it. I guess that is box number one then." 

She dug around in the storage cabinet to find a tool kit with a heavy duty screwdriver and hammer. She set about using the screwdriver as a chisel to pry the top off of the strange box.

 

Charles had gotten in the shower, fended off Nathan, washed, fend...ah, gave in to Nathan for bit, washed again, fended off Nathan, dried, fended off Nathan, dressed, and headed off for his office. With Nathan pulling his t-shirt on and following along behind him.

Once they cleared Dethklok's wing of Mordhaus, they entered into the business areas with Kloketeers aplenty, going about their daily tasks.

Shifts were changing all over. Bee, Gear 666, was going off duty from her sniper shift as her replacement Gear, 9843, climbed up to the tower.

Austin, Gear 736, was playing with the yard wolves and seeing that they were all feed before heading off to a late lunch herself.

Sarge, Gear 398, was talking to Badger, Gear 3, about some change in shift as they walked to the Kloketeers' cafeteria.

Nix, Gear 3033, was showing a few newly transferred Gears in the garage around.

Just your average day in Mordhaus.

 

"OW!" Janet finally pried the top of the strange box off as she nailed her fingers again.

"Do that often?" Jean asked with a smirk. 

"Yeah, but I don't see you helping." Janet mumbled around her finger, several of which were bleeding from small cuts. "That's why most shipping crates are screwed down now. Don't know why this wasn't."

The archeologist pushed the top completely off the crate and went fishing into the packing in the box.

"Don't you want to bandage your hand?" Misty asked.

"Naw, are you kidding? You should see how many cuts I've gotten on my hands from crates and that. Can't work with band-aids on them. So I don't even bother anymore."

Janet found something large in the box and pulled it out. It was heavy, made of stone, inlaid with some polished stones, and seemed to be craved in the shape of a woman. A very curvy woman. Her hair long and flowing, the stones in her eyes seemed to switch from green to light blue as the light changed.

"Whoa, that is gorgeous!" Misty exclaimed. "Is she a goddess?"

"I don't recognize her. There was something else in the box with her." Janet dug back into the box as Misty and Jean looked over the statue.

"Hey, Janet, you got blood on her!"

"It wipes off. Ah!" She pulled a tablet from the box. There was apparently no more recent documentation in the box. Janet scanned the tablet.

"Well, who is she?"

"Aaaa.... I think..." Janet brushed some dirt from the tablet... "I think it's.. Mari Zu. Never heard of her before."

The other two Gears waited while Janet silently read the tablet once through. 

"Well?"

"Give me a moment!" Janet sighed. Then she started to read in the original language.

The other women were looking over her shoulder as she read so they didn't notice the statue's eyes glow. Janet's bleeding fingers got blood on the tablet as she held it. As she finished the last words, a bright light flashed from the statue. The three Gears got vacant looks on their faces.

The shock wave radiated out from the statue though all of Mordhaus. All the female Gears or visitors paused where they were, vacant looks coming over them (if you could see their eyes in their hoods). 

Anyone male felt a cold chill run down their spine.

Bee, walking the halls after stowing her rifle, stopped as the wave hit her. After a pause, she pulled off her hood and shook out her hair. It flowed like it never had before, her eyes seemed to...sparkle, at least to the male Gears around her in the hall. Fortunately for them, they were not her focus as she took off down the hall....not at a run, but a definite wiggle to her walk.

 

Badger and Sarge were heading to the cafeteria when Austin came in with a couple of wolves trying to sneak in with her. "Ah, now, los perritos, chu can't come in here. Back out!"

The wave swept past them. Badger and Sarge just shivered. Austin and the female wolf froze for a moment. The male wolf whined and turned and ran out of the building, the female in hot pursuit.

Austin stood, frozen for a long moment.

"Ah, Austin, darlin', are you alright?" Sarge asked.

When she didn't respond, Badger almost barked. "Gear! Report!"

All Austin did was reach up and pull off her hood, an action being echoed by all the female Kloketeers all over Mordhaus if they were on duty. She shook out her neon green mohawk as she turned back toward the men. Even though her hair didn't actually change there seemed to be....somehow softer. The scar that crossed her right eye looked more like a beauty mark and for the moment, accented her features. She put a hand on her hip and looked at the other Gears with a gleam in her eye. "Why are chu asking, poppa? I'm just fine." She practically purred. "Don't chu t'ink so?" 

The yard wolf handler stalked with a sway of her hips and they just turned and ran back the way they had come.

 

All over Mordhaus, the male Gears were finding themselves suddenly the objects of affection of the female Gears. Who would fix or finish any work the men had been doing so they could focus their attention on the women. And do it with a hairpin. Even if a hairpin had nothing to do with the job.

Nathan and Charles saw none of this as they had turned off into a private hallway to Charles' quarters and office. They knew nothing until they got to the manager's office to find Pickles, Toki, and Murderface cowering in fear with the door to the public hallway barricaded. And there was pounding coming from the other sides

"Charlies! Deys gone crazies! De ladies Gears!" Toki was almost in tears.

"Yah, Ah'densen, they tried to ….well.... strip me naked!" the drummer complained. "Naw, normally I won't mind, but it's too early for that! I haven' had enough to drink yet."

"Yesth! The Gearsth are gettin' eaten alive!" Murderface sputtered. "Theyth can't protect usth!"

"Slow down, boys." Charles and Nathan exchanging confused looks. "What do you mean? What is going on and where is Skwisgaar?"

"Oh, hes enjoying dis!" Toki growled. "Hes disappeared under a pile of ladies!"

"Hello, boss." 

They all turned to see Bee leaning against the private entrance that the singer and the manager had just walked through. She was still Bee, but...without adding make-up or changing out of her uniform (other than removing the hood), she was...sexy or trying to be. She had tied her tank top and tucked the knot up under her bra.

Bee pushed off the door frame and walked toward the object of her affection. "Wanna ya say we lose the entourage and find some place private?"

"Gear, stand down." the manager ordered before Nathan had a chance to say anything.

"Oh, I don't want to stand and definitely want to go down." 

"HEY! Hands off my man!" The singer growled, stepping between the Gear and Charles.

"Now, Nathan, she's not harming anyone...yet." Charles put a hand on the singers arm. "Let's see if we can handle this."

Bee swayed around the singer as if he wasn't even there. Nathan turned with her to face her as Charles kept the bigger man between him and the Gear.

"You ain' scared a me, now, are you, boss?" Bee purred.

The rest of the band shuffled along with Charles, keeping Nathan between them and the Gear. Well, she could be scary when she was kicking ass and not bothering with the names, but this... was something else.

"Ah, com'on, boss! I ain' that ugly, am I?" The Gear moved forward and tried to reach around Nathan, who growled.

"NO!" Charles grabbed the singer's arm and pulled. "RUN! The way is clear!"

The group of men took off out the private entrance and down the hallway. Charles paused long enough to pull the door closed, which was set to lock when it wasn't open. All Bee could do was pound on it helplessly.

She thought for a moment and then went to unlock the main door the manager's office. The group of female Gears who had been trying to get at the band almost fell into the office.

"They're not here! I think I know where they're goin'. Follow me!"

The group took off down the hall.

 

As the band and their manager fled along the formerly safe halls of their home, they passed groups of Kloketeers. Men where trying to fend off the women without harming them. They were their fellow Gears after all. Some of the men begged for help or managed to peel off and try to get to the band. Most fell, dragged down by the women.

At one point, they paused to get their breaths. A screaming Gear came through a door a few feet from them and slammed it shut. It was Nix, a Gear from the garage. He was the worse for wear- hood-less, his shirt had been ripped off and his long braid disheveled. He was breathing heavy. 

"M'lords! The women have gone nuts! They just seemed to space and then...got all....I don' know... got all girly."

"We know, 3033." Charles answered. "We had our own...experience. Fall in. We're heading to the library. There is an exit there."

"I'm afraid I'm not armed, sir. Lost it in the garage, I think." Nix fell in as the group resumed the trek to sanctuary and escape.

"I don't think we want to harm any of them, 3033. At least not until we know what is going on." The manager answered.

As they went on, Charles was getting more and more wary. They had seen no one else since Nix had come flying through the door to the garage annex. No male or female Gears at all. The band was just chalking it up to good luck. But the manager had a feeling it was not luck at all.

They reached the wide hall outside the library with still no one in sight. This area should be busy. With Kloketeers returning books, legal teams doing research, Gears relaxing (yes, some read), etc.

Nathan was picking up that Charles was unsettled. They stopped at a small weapons locker and Charles handed Nix a Glock and took another for himself. He wisely did not give the band any guns. 

"We don't know what is going on it there, gentlemen. Nathan, Toki, Pickles, William, you stay behind 3033 and me when we enter the library. Don't go running off anywhere. Is that understood?"

Toki, Pickles and Murderface nodded.

"Don't do anything stupid, Charles, that's my job." Nathan growled at him. "And if anyone shoots you, I'll kill'em. Not gonna go through that again."

The manager looked at the singer for a moment before saying, "Noted. Now, gentlemen."

Nix and the manager rolled into the library with their guns covering the swipe of the open area. Nothing.

They moved swiftly through the stacks toward the rare book vaults and Janet's research area. It was by the library receiving doors and the exit out of Mordhaus.

That was where they found out why they hadn't seen anyone in the hallways around the library. The women were all there. Gathered around a table set up in the center of the area with the statue that had come out of the strange crate set up in the middle. Janet, Misty and Jean had arranged candles around it, setting it up like an altar. The archeologist was just to one side, waiting for them. The other women to the sides.

"Ah, boys, about time you got here." Janet said with a lilt to her voice that was not normally there. Her eyes seemed to have turned silver, her hair was loose and flowing. She stepped away from the.. altar as other female Gears came from between the stacks where they had been hiding. The band's group was cut off- they couldn't go back or forward.

"Gentlemen," Janet continued as she walked around behind the group and slowly edged them toward the table. They turned to look at her and backed up until they were against the table holding the statue.

"Do you know why you are here?"

They shook their heads. "Nos, ladys." Toki whined. "Is it goin' to be goods?"

"Of course, Toki, we would never harm you." Janet smiled sweetly at the guitarist. "Where is your friend Skwisgaar?"

"I's don' know! He's like dis." Toki said. "He takin' de ladies Gears to his rooms."

"Well, he is serving Mari Zu then." Janet smiled again. "As shall you all."

The women started to move closer, sensually, not at all threatening, but the men were still scared and backed up into the table. A little too fast and hard, knocking it over and sending the statue crashing to floor, shattering it to pieces.

All over Mordhaus, all the women froze, groaned, and collapsed to the floor. The men, suddenly freed of their female counterparts' attentions, looked around confused. 

Looking at the piles of women around them, the band righted themselves. Nix moved around and helped Charles right the table, then began picking up the pieces of the broken statue. 

"What the hell was that?" Nathan said, "Did they all go nuts?"

"No, m'lords." Nix held up a large piece of the statue. It was the top half of a curvy woman. "I think it may have been this that caused all...that."

Charles took it from him. "Perhaps. I'll talk to 1195 when she wakes up. In the mean time, get some Gears to take the women to their quarters. It'll be better than clogging up the medical wing."

"Ya think we should fire the women?" Pickles asked. 

"No, at least not until we find out what happened." Charles answered. "It's probably not their faults."

"I still think you need to discipline 666 for making moves on you, Charlie." Nathan rumbled.

"Noted and don't call me Charlie....Natie."

"Noted." The singer cringed. 

 

The next day, Janet was in Charles' office being...debriefed. She was behaving like she was hungover as were most of the female Gears. All of whom could barely look their follow Gears in the eyes. They didn't remember all that had happened. But the men had managed to get copies of the security footage and delighted in replaying it for all to see.

"So... there is no record of where it came from. No custom stickers or invoice or any record." Janet spoke quietly. "And none of my sources even have any records of the statue. Nor can I find any information on a Mari Zu."

"So.... we don't know who sent that."

"No, sir."

"What happened, exactly?"

"Well," Janet swallowed. "I opened the crate and cut my fingers several times doing it. I think my blood on the statue and the tablet, as well as my reading of it, released whatever powers it had. When you broke it, it ended the spell, curse, whatever that was, sir."

"Then no one is at fault for this." Charles rubbed his nose. "And how are you feeling, Janet?"

"Like I was out with the other Gears." She sheepishly admitted. "Whatever it was packed a punch."

"You have the rest of the day off." Charles said. "Have lunch and get some rest. That is an order."

Janet thanked him and left.

With a sigh, Charles began to look over the paperwork on his desk. His phone rang and he answered it. "Offdensen here. Yes? No, it was just business as usual here yesterday. Sorry I didn't get back to you right away. Don't believe those media gossips. No, there is no curse on Dethklok."


End file.
